


Anna

by AmmoHasTooManyFandoms



Series: Bondi's Best [5]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms/pseuds/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms
Summary: Prompt: Harrison is helping Harries close up one night and a small girl tugs on his shorts. When he kneels down to be at her height she just attaches herself to him, burying her head in his shoulder. Harries wants to know what’s going on.





	Anna

“Okay Harries, Harrison. You two are on shut up duty tonight, we cool?”

“No worries Gonz, just as long as I can make it home for the kids’ bedtime.”

Gonzo nodded, turning to Harrison.

“What about you?”

“Yeah mate, not like I’ve got anything better to do.”

Truth be told, he’d done thirty rescues that day, mostly in the south corner and Backpacker’s rip. His arms ached, his abs throbbed and not in a good way. His legs felt like jelly, and he couldn’t wait to crawl into his bed with the air con blowing on him and only him- Jethro was an air con hogger in the tower.

“Good. I’ll see everyone tomorrow.”

6pm rolled around and Harrison put the binoculars on the observation desk away, putting all the radios on to charge while Harries took down flags and parked up the rhinos. He parked the quad too and unpacked the boards, taking a final look out to the water before jogging up the stairs to help Harrison close the shutters.

“You take the windows; I’ll lock up the back door and med storage.”

Harrison nodded at Harries’ plan, tossing him the keys. Harries ducked inside and Harrison took the wooden pole to begin pulling the shutters. He got the first side done, locking all of them as the sun set. He made a start on the front of the tower as it got dark, feeling the sun’s heat wearing off only to be replaced with a muggy heat radiating off the sand. He huffed, finishing the front. Just as he began to walk away to finish the final section there was a tug on his board shorts. Figuring it was the wind picking up Harrison ignored it, humming to himself the new Taylor Swift song he’d heard on the radio that Jethro had sung along to- he’d known it word for word, and didn’t even bother trying to blame it on Jules for once. When the tug was more persistent Harrison put the pole down, glancing down and taking a few steps back when he saw the reason for the tugging.

At his feet was a very young girl- she couldn’t have been older than three- sucking on her thumb and dragging a blanket with her, eyes big and scared. Harrison glanced around to spot a parent nearby, but when he didn’t see one he knelt down in front of her, extending a hand.

“I’m Harrison, what’s your name?”

“Talk funny,” the girl muttered, and Harrison smiled.

“Yeah. Where’s your mum? Or your dad?”

“Gone.”

“Gone?”

Harrison’s head shot up again to scan the beach, not even spotting a few odd surfers. The car-park was empty too, except for his and Harries’ cars. The entire beach was empty, and Harrison was beginning to feel the wind actually picking up. It was a cold, brisk wind too, that made him pull his jumper over his head. He got down beside the little girl, about to ask her for her name again when she just wrapped her arms around his neck. Harrison froze, scared shitless for a moment, before he let her go. With one hand he lifted her up to rest on his hip, the other picking up the wooden pole to shut the rest of the metal shutters. The girl was buried into his hoodie, shivering slightly and he rubbed her back.

“Let’s go find some help, hey?”

“Harrison Reid, baby napper. That’s a first.”

Harries seemed amused when he saw Harrison carrying the little girl, but it fell when he saw the serious look on his colleague’s face. Harries stepped forward, turning on the lights in the tower so Harrison could get over to the med bay safely. In the light Harrison sat the small girl on the med bed, checking her tiny body over carefully and respectfully for any injuries. When he deemed she was okay, he sat beside her.

“Where are your parents?”

“Hutts, I’m calling the cops.”

Harries pulled out his phone and made the call, Harrison focusing on the little girl who seemed to like him but be scared of Harries. Harrison realised she was still shivering and pulled off his hoodie, leaving him in his thin long sleeve blue LIFEGUARD over shirt. He slipped the jumper over her head, laughing when he saw how massive it was on her.

“Well, least you’re warm.”

He tried to meet her eyes but she wouldn’t let him, so he settled for rubbing her back.

“What’s your name?”

“’Na.”

“’Na?”

“An.Na.”

“Oh, Anna? Is it Anna?”

She nodded, and Harrison glanced up when Harries returned. He had his car keys and a sombre look on his face.

“We have to go to the station.”

Harries had a car seat for her in his car from one of his kids so he buckled Anna in, Harrison jumping in the passenger seat and shooting a text to Maxi that he might need to cancel the beer at Maxi’s that night. When Maxi sent back a _wtf_ Harrison just replied that something happened at work and he had to care for it first.

 _It_ being a _her._

At the station a police officer interviewed Harrison, asking him how he found the girl ( _she walked up and tugged on my boardies_ ), how she was when he took her inside ( _a little shaken, but no obvious physical injuries_ ). The cops took down Harrison’s details, took photos of the girl, and promised to call if anything came up. In the meantime, she needed somewhere to stay for the night. The instinctive answer was Harries’ place since he had kids already, but Harries shook his head.

“Sorry mate, I think she’d prefer you. Look.”

Despite having only just met Harrison, Anna was asleep against his side. Harrison blushed, lifting her up and sitting her on his lap while he talked to the police and Harries.

It was decided she’d spend the night at Harrison’s.

A stop at the late night Coles made Harrison realise just how much he needed for a baby- nappies, baby food? A sippy cup? He didn’t have nieces or nephews (downfalls to being an only child), seldom had to babysit for the boys’ kids, had no idea what he was doing and was slightly freaking out. He was only 24, not exactly ready for kids, yet here he was with this small child in the child seat of his shopping trolley. She was watching him with wide brown eyes, full of curiosity. Harrison was already besotted with her, to be fair.

He held out a toy and she reached for it. Despite being fairly wealthy for a male in his mid-twenties, he winced. Kids were expensive, even those he was only caring for overnight. Despite his wince he tossed the toy in the trolley, pushing off down the aisle further to find other things he would need.

He just hoped she was toilet trained.

“Okay Anna, c’mon it’s dinner time.”

Anna looked up from Harrison’s rug, standing and pushing off the couch to help her waddle over to him. When she got close enough he scooped her up to sit on a chair, putting a plastic bowl of mashed potatoes in front of her. She reached for the plastic spoon, about to shove it in her mouth when Harrison got a bad feeling and grabbed it, checking the temperature of the potatoes.

“Ooh shit, that was a close one kiddo.”

“Shit!” She repeated, and Harrison’s eyes widened.

“Oh no, don’t say that! I’ll get in trouble.”

She giggled, and he fed her the (now cooled) mash potatoes. She took the entire mouthful, chewing carefully before swallowing. Harrison watched her as he sat on the end of the dining table, still in his wet boardies. Anna was happy though, so he decided it was okay for now. She took the spoon and tried to feed herself again but didn’t get any mash on the spoon, therefore not getting anything. She pouted and Harrison smiled, lifting her under her arms to sit on the table with him. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he fed her more potatoes.

With Anna fed and watching a kids movie Harrison snuck off and showered. When he got back she was playing on the floor near the couch with a stuffed animal, talking to it and making it move. Harrison looked at the clock on the wall and bit his lip- kids go to bed at 9pm, right? That was an acceptable time?

“C’mon Anna, it’s bedtime.”

Anna looked at him with wide eyes, before she held her arms out to him. He was scared to pick her up, worried he’d hurt her, but she let him carry her to his room. He opened the door to the now sparkling clean bedroom, bed made with fresh sheets and everything. Anna was sucking on her thumb, head buried into Harrison’s neck like something he’d never experienced. He cradled her head, unplugging everything near his bedside except for a lamp so he could see, setting Anna down on the huge bed. Harrison wasn’t broad but he was tall and lanky, so his bed had to fit all of him. She immediately snuggled down in the blankets, yawning as he got the room set up.

“I’m just in the lounge room if you need anything, okay?” He spoke, coming over to tentatively tuck her in. She nodded, snuggling the stuffed animal Harrison had found in Kmart while searching for pyjamas. He watched her for a moment, biting his lip.

“Okay. Goodnight Anna.”

“Nighty night.”

She lay down in the middle of the huge bed, closing her eyes. He turned off the lamp and left the room, making sure the door was slightly ajar just in case she needed him.

Harrison had no problems falling asleep on his couch- it was large and comfortable, and with a light blanket he was out within minutes. The day’s activities had worn him out; they’d made him tired and eager for sleep.

Sleep was interrupted for him abruptly; there was crying, and Harrison hated the sound of a kid crying. It was in his apartment, though, what-

Wait a second.

 _Anna_ ran through his mind, and Harrison shot up. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, jogging down the hall.

“Coming Anna!”

She was sitting up in bed, clutching her stuffed animal to her chest as she sniffed. Harrison approached her, coming to lift her out of her bed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, just as he realised his hand holding her was wet.

Oh no.

“Okay, so it says here…”

“Hutts, it’s three am. Why the fuck did you call me?”

Maxi’s voice was hoarse with sleep and Harrison rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone from the counter.

“You’ve got a niece, haven’t you? You babysit Harries’ kids all the time!”

“Well yeah, but-“

“Then surely you’ve changed a couple nappies.”

Maxi sighed, the sound vibrating from the loudspeaker. Being on speakerphone, Anna heard him and turned her head to see what was going on from the bath. Harrison made noises and fluffed up the bubbles in the bath to make her giggle.

“Mate, it’s really simple. If it’s a pull up just make her step into it. Easy.”

Harrison’s eyes widened and he grabbed the pack to scan the side where it told him what type the nappies were.

“Oh Maxi, you’re the best.”

“Hm… I know. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Yeah, cheers for that.”

“If you _ever_ do this again, I will dump chilli powder in your shorts.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I gotta go, but I’ll see you later right?”

“Mm, shift starts at 6. Don’t be late Hutts, Hoppo’s been riding everyone’s asses lately about being late.”

A glance at the clock told Harrison he had to be up in an hour and a half to get ready for work, and he stretched out.

“Gotcha. Catch you later Maxi.”

“Try get some sleep, mate. I’m sure it’ll work itself out.”

Even at three in the morning Maxi was a great friend and Harrison couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

“I hope so. I’ll talk to you later.”

The next time Harrison woke up it was because his alarm was going off, and he slammed it off with a big sigh. He took the blanket off himself and headed for the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil. Coffee first, and then he could try to think straight. He headed for the balcony off the lounge room, sitting on the chair overlooking the city. He’d been lucky enough to get an apartment with beach views in front of him and the city on the right. As the sun was still rising the skylights were still on, and Harrison took a moment to just admire the scene. Truly, he knew how lucky he was.

Anna was a little more stubborn to get ready than Harrison had expected; he’d redressed her in her now clean clothes from the previous day and attempted to get some breakfast into her but she wasn’t into it; he got that, and pocketed a muesli bar on his way out the door with her and his bag for the day. As he got into the car and started it Anna squeezed the Up and Go she’d been drinking, going all over the fabric seats. Inwardly Harrison swore, before grabbing some napkins. He had a newfound respect for the boys who were dads, and promised to them he’d never give them shit for showing up to work with baby vomit on their shoulders again.

“Harrison, my office please.”

Jethro and Jesse glanced up from helping someone with a few scrapes from an adventure on Flat Rock, and sent amused looks to the kiwi. Harrison flipped them the bird and scooped Anna off the bench, setting her on his hip.

“One of you watch the water; I’ll be back in a bit hopefully.”

Jethro took Harrison’s spot and Harrison made a beeline for the tower door to the street. If Hoppo was going to roast him it was going to have to be in front of Anna, and Hoppo wouldn’t have the heart for that.

“You wanted to see me, Hop?”

“I did, Hutts. Take a seat.”

Harrison stared at his boss for a minute, becoming wide-eyed when he saw the two cops standing on either side of his desk. He slowly sat, resting Anna on his knee.

“Everything okay, boss?”

“Well, not really. This girl, Anna… her parents have been convicted on drug-related charges, both of them, and none of her family is fit to care for her.”

Harrison glanced between the two police.

“What do they have to do with it?”

“Harrison, right?”

The male approached first, and Harrison nodded slowly. The tall, burlesque officer extended a hand, sending him a smile.

“I’m Detective Woods and this is my partner, Detective Lee. We’re cops from the Bondi junction; you met my colleagues last night.”

“Yeah…”

“We made some connections this morning. Anna is not safe at her current residence.”

“From what you’ve been telling me, I can agree with that. It’s awful that she got caught up in this.”

“Harrison, just listen for a second,” Hoppo spoke up and Harrison silenced.

“We’ve spoken to Child and Family Services. They’ve given us two choices; either we put her into foster care for adoption, or she can spend a couple days a week with you. Possibly more- if you’re interested, you may become her dependent carer.”

“Y-you-you mean… adopt her? As my child? Ah mate no, I’m not even an adult myself, I can’t really care for myself. I eat take out more than I’m willing to admit in front of Hop, I don’t go to the gym all the time, and my apartment is messy a majority of the time. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to take her into my care full time.”

“Let’s start slow. You can visit her on weekends when you’re not working, and then we can work up to overnight stays. She needs someone to care for her, Harrison, and I have to admit I haven’t seen a child so attached to a complete stranger before.”

Detective Lee gestured to Anna and Harrison glanced down to see her sucking on one side of his shirt near his lower ribs, and he gently took it from her. Hoppo sighed, leaning across the desk.

“Harrison, mate, you could do this. I have complete faith that you can do this, and everyone on the team is right behind you. I’d be happy to give you time off, paid, to adjust if you decide to go full time-“

Harrison rubbed his forehead with his palm, groaning.

“This just- it’s all happening so fast. Can I- can I think about it?”

“Of course. You can call us any time on these numbers.”

Dectective Woods handed Harrison their business card and the kiwi scanned over it, stuffing it into his pocket.

“Thanks guys. I better get going, I left Jeth and Jess in the tower Hoppo.”

“Give me the kid, I’ll watch her while you work. Don’t give me that look, Harrison; I raised Lauren and Georgia fine, I’m sure I’ll be fine with her for a couple hours. Go, save some people and patch ‘em up.”

“Mate; you’ll be fine.”

“If I can raise a kid, you can too Hutts. Hell; you’re probably the person babies love the most out of the three of us.”

Harrison, Jesse and Maxi all sat in Maxi’s house, watching his fiancé and Anna playing on the rug in front of the TV. Harrison glanced over and noticed how hard Maxi was smiling at the sight, before he turned to Jesse.

“I’m fricken’ scared bro; it’s really easy to mess up a kid, and I don’t want to do that.”

“Look at her, mate. She adores you and it’s only been 48 hours since you found her. Would you want her to be confused when you’re suddenly gone?”

“I don’t have a spare room anymore,” Harrison blurted, and Maxi rolled his eyes.

“Build one on. You have plenty space man; you renovated one apartment, you can do another. Make it fun; let her pick colours and furniture. You never know; it could be fun.”

“You know what? I don’t think the problem is Anna at all,” Tahlia blurted from the rug, getting up to join the boys. She took a drink out of Maxi’s beer, raising an eye at Harrison.

“I think the problem is you’re scared to get attached. Harrison, that’s okay. Stop making excuses, and let us help you.”

Harrison sighed, shoulders hunching over. He hated it when Tahlia knew she was right; that girl was smart. Maxi pressed a kiss to her cheek, frowning sympathetically at Harrison.

“Mate, you can tell us. If that’s what’s going on, then-“

“-what if she doesn’t want to live with me? What if she wants out but can’t communicate it? Jesus, the most she’s said to me is dog, cat, ‘Ison and her name.”

“She calls you ‘Ison?”

Jesse put his beer down and Harrison slowly nodded. Maxi nudged Jesse, sending him a look.

“I think that’s really cute. Look; in the end it’s up to you, but… maybe give it a go. Do what those cops suggested; that’s a really good way to ease into it.”

Three days later, a Saturday, Harrison was strolling through Bunnings; snag in one hand, Anna’s in the other. The little girl had never been to a Bunnings he suspected, and watched as she gazed at everything with wide eyes. She tugged on his shorts and put her arms up when they reached the paints, so Harrison lifted her one-armed. Talent, I tell you.

“What colour should we paint your room, kiddo?”

Anna took a minute, reaching for the sausage in bread Harrison was holding to take a bite before she pointed at a deep purple colour sample tab. Harrison grabbed it, flipping it over.

“Okay, we can do that-“

“-no, this one!”

Anna pointed at another colour; this time, a blue-grey- and Harrison sighed.

“Which one mate, we can’t do both.”

She frowned, before pointing at a third colour; a soft, pastel yellow. Harrison burst out laughing, glancing between the three colours.

“One Anna; I really don’t think these colours can go together.”

Another three weeks later and she was spending the night for the first time at Harrison’s. Deano and Harries were on speed dial in Harrison’s phone just in case something went wrong, but it went relatively smoothly. Anna settled into her new bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Harrison checked on her before he went to bed to see her softly snoring, hugging the stuffed dog he’d bought her not too long ago to her chest. He smiled softly and closed the door to a crack in case she woke up, heading to his room.

He couldn’t help it; he was falling in love with kid more than he had ever expected.


End file.
